ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chucky Fox
''Chucky Fox ''is an American hand-drawn animated theatrical short series produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Cartoon Studios. It was released on April 5, 2013. The cartoon is created by American animator Julian Reilly, who used to work at Paramount Television Animation back in 2007-2012. Chucky Fox ''is similar to classic cartoons with animals as wackiest characters: MGM's ''Droopy, Universal Pictures' Woody Woodpecker, John Kricfalusi's Ren and Stimpy (with family-friendly bits), Terrytoons' Heckle and Jeckle, Xilam's Oggy and the Cockroaches and Warner Bros.' Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Synopsis A red orange fox named Chucky, who lives in his own den. He can make jokes, act funny and outsmart his enemies. But sometimes, Chucky is feeling lazy like a hound. He loves to play, dance, talk, run and laugh. Chucky's best friend is a chipmunk named Chippy, who can help him by using plans. He will go on his own misadventures with him. Cast and Characters Main Characters *'Chucky Fox '- Chucky is a comical fox. He has red orange fur, brown hair, white paws, white patch on his torso and white tail end on his tail. Chucky speaks with Western American accent. He is inspired by Felix the Cat, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Heckle & Jeckle, Droopy, Woody Woodpecker, Joey, Marky and Dee Dee from Oggy and the Cockroaches and Stimpy from Ren and Stimpy because of his similarities. Chucky's best friend is Chippy Chipmunk, who can help him by training. Sometimes, he loves to be lazy because his brain is getting tired. Chucky's arch-enemy is Bruce Foxhound, who loves to chase him. He made a first appearance on Slap Happy Fox. Chucky is voiced by Tom Kenny. *'Chippy Chipmunk '- Chippy is a smart chipmunk. He has brown fur, tan face, tan patch on his torso and black and white tail. Chippy is Chucky's best friend. He is inspired by Bimbo from Fleischer Studios cartoons, Porky Pig, Farmer Alfalfa and Ren from Ren and Stimpy because of his similarities. Chippy loves to help Chucky by training and practicing the fox's act. He made a first appearance on Slap Happy Fox. Chippy is voiced by Charlie Adler. *'Bruce Foxhound '- Bruce is a dimwitted American foxhound. He has white fur, black hair, black ears, black spot on his back and tail and white tail end on his tail. Bruce loves to chase foxes as his job. He is inspired by McWolf from Droopy, Wally Warlus from Woody Woodpecker, Oggy & Jack from Oggy and the Cockroaches, Elmer Fudd and Chesty the Bulldog from Heckle and Jeckle because of his similarities. Bruce is afraid of Chucky because he's the only fox can make jokes. He made a first appearance on Slap Happy Fox. Bruce is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Animation The additional animation of Chucky Fox ''is animated by Saerom Animation. Also, the cartoon is made by hand-drawn animation software, Pencil 2D. Filmography 2013 *Slap Happy Fox (April 5, 2013) *Poacher Perils (June 21, 2013) *The Goose Who Laid a Golden Egg (October 10, 2013) *Cowboy Fox (October 24, 2013) 2014 *Chippy's Foxy Bodyguard'' (TBD, 2014) *''Chucky Fox Suit'' (TBD, 2014) Home Media Production Development Writing Voices Music Gallery Title Cards Chucky Fox.png|The titular character Chucky Fox appears on his title card. Chucky Fox Title Card.png|This is the first title card of Chucky Fox. It was used in early episodes. Chucky Fox Current Title Card.png|This is the second and current title card of Chucky Fox. It was used for later episodes. Characters IMG_20170707_1210029_rewind.jpg|Chucky Fox, Chippy Chipmunk and Bruce Foxhound Official Artwork IMG_20170716_1117424_rewind.jpg|Chucky is practicing his own act with Chippy. Concept Art IMG_20170727_1147278_rewind.jpg|Chucky Fox's poses. Screenshots Trivia Category:Cartoons Category:Sony Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Theatrical Short films Category:Traditional animated Category:Comedy films Category:Chucky Fox Category:American films Category:G-Rated films Category:Comedy Category:Sony Cartoon Studios Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Hand-drawn animation